


GermanyXReader: Embrace

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations<br/>1.Ich liebe dich mein liebes Herz. Bitte wisst, dass Ich werde dich nie verlassen, Ich werde immer für dich da sein, und unser Kind bis zum Ende der Zeit../I love You my dear heart. Please know that I will never leave you, I'll always be here for you, and our child until the end of time.<br/>2. Schatz/Treasure</p></blockquote>





	GermanyXReader: Embrace

Germany's P.O.V  
I tiredly drag my body up the steps of my porch stopping in front of the front door; I slowly reach into my pocket and pull out my keys. I sigh and unlock the door before stepping inside, my boots thumping heavily against the wooden floor. "Schatz? Vhere are you?" I ask, the house is fairly dark and quiet; I walk in further and look around. "Schatz?" I call again, my ears perk up as I hear her tiny, exhausted voice: "I'm in the bedroom Luddie." 

 

I walk into the bedroom, her tiny body is on the bed, her soft face is pale and her *EC* eyes are droopy. "How do you feel, *Name*?" I ask as she watches as I take a seat on the bed beside her. "I'm ok. I stopped puking a few hours ago, I still feel a bit gross though." I reach out my hand, rubbing her cool cheek, before pushing a stubborn strand of *HC* hair behind her ear. "I suppoze there iz a bug going around..." I say as I nuzzle close to her.

 

Your P.O.V  
*How am I gonna tell him? What if he freaks out? I can't...* The thoughts of Ludwig rejecting me and leaving me wracked my body, causeing my throat to tighten, my body to stiffen, and my eyes to moisten. I bury my face in his chest, fighting back a sob. I feel his grip on me tighten as my body goes numb. "*Name* Vhat is wrong?" He asks, his deep voice vibrating in his chest. "Nothing..." I whisper pushing myself away from him and turning my back to him. "Schatz... I have been married to you for 7 years now; I know vhen somthing is vrong. Now tell me vhat is troubling you." He says wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "I'm Pregnant...." I say, barely above a whisper. "Vhas?" He asks, his strong arms turning me to face him. "Say that again..." He whispers.

 

I lower my head. "I'm Pregnant." I say, the tears falling freely from my eyes now, as Ludwig stares at me. His bright blue orbs as intense as fire, burning into my very soul. I look away and sob. "I understand if you want to leave..." I say, as I stare down at my stomach, I had a tiny, barely-there bump. He suddenly yanks me to him, hugging me fairly tightly but still gentle enough not to hurt the baby. "Ich liebe dich mein Herz. Ich hoffe du weisst das ich dich nie verlassen werde, ich werde bis zum ende fuer dich und unser kind dasein." He says, pulling away to stare into my eyes. With one embrace, and some simple words... he put all my worries to rest. "I love you Ludwig Beilschmidt!~" I say pressing my lips to his. 

A few months later, you give birth to healthy babies; A boy who resembled you and was named Adabaldo, and a Girl who was the spitting image of Ludwig, named Adalia.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> 1.Ich liebe dich mein liebes Herz. Bitte wisst, dass Ich werde dich nie verlassen, Ich werde immer für dich da sein, und unser Kind bis zum Ende der Zeit../I love You my dear heart. Please know that I will never leave you, I'll always be here for you, and our child until the end of time.  
> 2\. Schatz/Treasure


End file.
